The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 September 2018
23:49-37 Bye Falco (robin) 23:49-44 (robin) (robin) (robin) 23:49-49 (robin) 23:52-20 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:53-22 I didn't leave 23:53-22 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 23:54-38 can i get a robin in the chat 23:54-39 (robin) 23:55-07 (batman) 23:56-11 (robin) 23:56-47 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:03-55 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 00:04-01 Huh. 00:04-07 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 00:04-07 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 00:04-08 I was gone too long. 00:04-38 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 00:04-44 You were gone for 30 minutes 00:04-49 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 00:04-59 Ah, much better. 00:05-24 I see Loud and Bob spammed (robin) 00:05-29 Mod, Falco, mod. 00:05-50 South was there too then 00:09-05 Oclaf, uoy era eht ynlo dom no tahc. 00:10-38 @everyone start a conversation 00:11-20 I ma gnitrats eno. 00:11-38 Can you speak normally? 00:11-45 Sorry. 00:12-00 Hard to understand backwards 00:12-12 Got it. 00:13-18 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 00:13-35 Hey Dippy (Robin) 00:13-39 (hi) Jackie. 00:14-32 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:14-34 Hi. 00:14-46 Hey North (Robin) 00:14-55 The hell is a Liberterian Socialist 00:14-59 Welcome, FalcoLombardi99 and Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls. 00:15-02 . 00:15-12 Google it 00:15-15 Lol. 00:15-15 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:15-18 "He awakens" 00:15-40 I took this political quiz and that's what I got! 00:15-45 Welcome, CMF. 00:15-58 I suppose ___ people can be ______ too, CMF. 00:16-33 What words did you censor 00:16-34 Huh! 00:18-07 It is September the 11th here. 00:18-24 It's still September 10th here 00:19-48 Ah, September 11th. 00:19-53 ;( 00:20-10 Yeah... 00:20-21 The year was 1973. 00:20-34 Not 2001? :p 00:21-02 The first democratically elected Marxist was overthrown in Chile by a military dictatorship responsible for 30,000 victims of human rights violations; most of them tortured. 00:21-25 Pinochet's dictatorship would last until 1990. 00:21-26 Propaganda. 00:22-56 Chile has lots of commissions to say otherwise. 00:23-02 Despite this, he only served house arrest. 00:23-28 At least he's a Bibliophile though. 00:23-36 Well, was. He's dead now. 00:23-40 You Libeterian socialist? 00:23-45 you a* 00:23-48 September 11th 1966 I presume 00:23-50 Socialist: Yes. 00:24-01 Libertarianism is a failure. 00:24-06 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:24-20 Very well then. 00:24-23 Not 1966 00:24-24 It gives too many freedoms IMO. 00:24-26 2001? 00:24-34 Oh, 2001? 00:24-54 Oh yeah, it's my friend's birthday (literally a friend born on September 11, 2001; not kidding). 00:25-19 Heaven has now joined us. 00:25-19 September 11th 1966 was a tragic day for music fans 00:25-33 What happened? 00:25-37 And where is O' heaven? 00:25-56 E-family. 00:25-58 Google it, CMF 00:26-16 Conspiracy theory 00:26-42 So was the 2001 thing. 00:26-54 Sure. 00:26-57 Just to get one thing clear: Yes, it was al-Qaeda. 00:27-02 BUT... 00:27-10 What is a conspiracy, SF? 00:27-25 Paul ain't dead 00:27-33 Proof? 00:27-51 He is 76. 00:27-59 Oh 00:28-10 Wrong person 00:28-19 And who is the other dude? 00:28-34 No one said he was, however 00:28-45 ...this could have been avoided. The CIA, FBI and even foreign intelligence agencies warned President Bush that America was going to be attacked. Any competent (hell, even shitty ones) President would try their damned best to prevent this horrific attack from happening but Bush did sod all. While the terrorists are to blame, Bush's incompetence let this happen. 00:28-59 Sure he did 00:29-13 William Shepherd 00:29-15 I'll bet even Trump would've prevented it. 00:29-40 Nope 00:29-58 Bush is better than Trump. 00:30-09 And I don't even like Bush that much. 00:30-14 Lmfao. 00:30-18 Well, umm...at least Trump uses actual words. :P 00:30-19 Yeah, this is dead by Sep 18. 00:30-25 "We misunderestimated the enemy." 00:30-26 Bushisms 00:30-29 @South you're wrong 00:30-44 You know 00:30-48 You know 00:30-49 "Sad" is a Trimpism. 00:30-55 Yet we at TDL use it a lot. 00:30-58 I despise Trump (probably more than anyone else on this chat) but at least he's using real words. 00:31-00 @South it will not be dead by Sep 18 and you'll be shocked when you see it isn't dead. 00:31-01 *Trumpism 00:31-04 Lmfao. 00:31-09 Yeah, this is Gold. 00:31-13 Sure, FLB. 00:31-20 Thepry: We stop saying "Sad" 00:31-21 How she liking the I guess it's okay choice? 00:31-22 No, the nearly 3000 people were dead by Sep 11, 2001. Show some respect. >:/ 00:31-24 No, CMF. 00:31-47 For it is Trumpian propaganda. 00:32-10 Sure. 00:32-18 ___ people can be ______ too. 00:32-27 What words did you censor 00:32-33 Second non canon 00:32-39 you will find it there 00:32-44 or #s-c 00:35-36 I am back 00:36-16 Afternoon Robert. 00:36-59 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:37-32 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:38-27 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:39-42 It may be time for me to head out. 00:40-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:40-42 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:40-59 I truly love walking in the rain for almost an hour. 00:41-11 Sarcasm or truth? 00:41-25 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:41-25 It felt good, so truth, ig. 00:41-38 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:41-46 It's good ya know. 00:41-50 Of course its the truth, 00:41-55 the smell, the air, the look of the sky 00:41-57 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:42-01 True. 00:42-09 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:42-09 I also saw my hot neighbor, so it was good. 00:42-18 Huh 00:42-22 I thought she moved 00:42-33 I had several hot neighbors. 00:42-42 This one has lived next door since 2015! 00:43-04 Do not let Aii hear this 00:43-10 Anywyas, farewell. 00:43-19 Or maybe not lol/ 00:43-20 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:43-23 Farewell, don't let the baddies bite. 00:43-24 Huh? 00:44-02 All old TDL logs I am moving to MGF 00:44-19 So they can be preserved while my fan wiki is destroyed ;( 00:44-43 The old TDL needs to be forgotten. 00:44-50 Nope 00:44-51 I have never understood why MoH and CMF loves it. 00:44-58 https://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls/Commemoration_for_this_day ;( 00:45-12 Where is TG? She head out for the night? ;( 00:45-25 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:45-44 Sure 00:45-56 Sure. 00:45-57 I have found our chat from when we created the "new TDL" 00:46-15 Why is SF on ESB? I do not get it. 00:46-29 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:46-31 ~ Loretta742 has joined the chat ~ 00:46-38 Hi 00:46-46 Perhaps he likes SB? 00:47-36 It is very easy to find my old chat logs, I just go to rick's deletion logs. 00:48-04 Just remember to hold a moment of silence tomorrow, TDL chat. 00:48-12 Indeed. 00:48-24 At 9:11 PM, I shall go to bed. 00:48-31 Tomorrow night. 00:49-06 Quite early. 00:49-13 Nope. 00:49-21 For it, like tonight, is a school night. 00:49-40 Still quite early. 00:49-40 I cannot wait until Aiibb comes online. 00:49-43 It's the date right now. 00:49-50 Where I live. 00:50-29 https://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/ESB:Requests_for_chat_moderator/tumblrdesxx/4 Vote! ;( 00:50-29 It'd mean a lot to us TDL users. 00:50-29 Even if you didn't vote in the next one after. 00:52-16 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:52-17 Korra, PM 00:52-25 COLS? 00:52-56 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:54-53 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 00:54-59 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 00:59-01 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:00-21 GTG 01:01-45 I shall head out. 01:02-37 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 01:03-55 Shalt we discuss something incredible today? 01:04-08 I freaking hate having to use Skype. 01:04-41 Good 01:07-20 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:07-36 o/ 01:07-40 o/ 01:10-12 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 01:10-28 I have made an unexpected reappearance! o/ 01:10-34 Unexpected on my part. 01:11-38 Welcome, C.Syde65. 01:11-49 When did he head out? 01:12-27 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:12-28 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:13-07 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:13-10 Ugh, I can't get on Discord with this PC. Because I have to confirm my email address, and I don't have the recovery code to verify it. The PC in question has more security and you can't just type in your email and password and then hey presto. 01:13-25 Is the recovery code through your phone? 01:13-33 Loretta I PMed you 01:13-42 I see you're no longer away (eyes) 01:13-49 Yeah, but I haven't used my phone in ages. 01:13-55 Oh 01:14-01 It's not a very good phone so I barely used it. 01:14-07 And why is that? 01:14-09 It's not the PC in question, that's just Discord. Happened to me when I tried to sign into it from a different location. 01:14-20 Does it request phone verification? 01:14-24 Or does email verification work too? 01:14-33 True, but. I have had no trouble in verifying my email on other PCs. 01:14-38 Email verification works as well. 01:14-45 Yes it does require phone verification.\ 01:14-47 Oh so you can't sign into your email on this PC? 01:14-53 "See, Bigfoot ain't no chump, he's voting for Trump!" 01:15-01 But I don't know the code to verify it. 01:16-20 Yeah. 01:16-48 ~ Loretta742 has left the chat ~ 01:17-05 Heading out now 01:17-06 \o 01:17-09 \o 01:17-20 Just get a new mobile, CS65. 01:17-23 ^ 01:17-29 Took you a decade to stop using Windows XP for your laptop. 01:17-34 Never do that again. 01:17-47 I don't have a laptop. 01:17-51 The Last Booker DeWitt 01:17-51 I switch accounts all the time 01:17-51 Although I've been trying to stick to this one 01:17-54 It's a PC. 01:17-56 Interestin' 01:18-03 True, Q. 01:18-09 The point was clear, CS65 01:18-12 Also I don't use mobile. 01:18-13 *. 01:18-52 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:19-10 I never knew censoring Wikia was bad, myself. 01:19-25 I don't see the point of it. 01:20-14 ~ Loretta742 has joined the chat ~ 01:20-19 Welcome. 01:20-28 Hey Loretta! o/ 01:21-03 Thnks 01:36-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:37-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:38-01 wb Korra! o/ 01:38-43 :D 01:41-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:42-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:44-25 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:49-20 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:49-50 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:53-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:53-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:54-21 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:55-00 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:56-34 wb South! o/ 01:56-58 Thanks C.S! 01:58-34 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:58-46 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:59-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:59-41 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:59-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:01-45 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:03-39 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:04-10 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:04-40 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:04-41 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:05-11 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:05-38 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:05-58 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:06-08 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:06-10 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:06-21 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:06-40 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:06-51 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:07-02 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:07-32 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:07-43 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:08-13 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:08-44 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:09-13 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:09-44 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:10-14 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:10-46 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:11-16 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:11-51 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:12-21 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:12-24 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:12-49 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:13-05 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:13-16 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:13-19 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:13-37 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:13-47 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:14-17 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:14-20 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:14-21 And we did it all 02:14-50 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:14-57 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 02:15-22 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:15-48 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 02:15-52 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:16-01 Freezy, South, Bobby! o/ 02:16-32 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 02:16-32 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:16-36 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:17-06 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:17-55 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:17-57 Of which 2/3 left 02:18-25 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:18-28 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:18-57 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:19-12 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:19-42 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:20-54 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:21-23 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:21-53 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:21-59 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:22-29 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:22-55 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:22-58 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:23-25 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:23-45 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:24-15 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:24-25 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:24-36 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:24-55 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:25-56 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:26-26 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:26-58 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:27-28 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:27-42 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:27-46 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:28-06 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:28-16 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:29-08 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:29-38 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:29-41 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:29-47 I bet Jimmie Whales is behind this dead chat 02:30-11 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:30-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:30-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:30-38 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:30-50 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 02:31-08 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:31-14 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:31-44 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:31-49 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:32-19 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:32-45 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:32-59 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:33-26 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:33-56 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:34-29 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:34-40 wb Falco! o/ 02:34-59 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:35-44 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:35-46 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:36-04 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 02:36-16 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:36-36 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:37-06 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:37-09 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:37-20 ~ Loretta742 has left the chat ~ 02:38-02 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:38-34 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:39-03 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:39-26 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:39-56 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:40-40 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:41-09 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:41-27 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:41-57 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:42-17 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:42-46 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:42-49 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:42-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:43-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:43-19 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:45-28 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:45-58 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:46-15 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:46-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:46-45 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:46-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:47-17 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:47-47 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:48-17 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:48-47 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:49-25 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:49-55 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:50-48 wb Syde! o/ 02:51-31 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:52-01 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:52-11 o/ 02:52-19 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:52-48 Only I didn't leave just then. I was forced into leaving more than 10 minutes ago though, due to internet disconnection, temporarily. 02:52-49 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:53-12 And you came back! 02:54-19 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:54-49 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:55-15 Yeah, though more than 10 minutes ago. 02:55-20 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:55-50 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:56-22 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:56-30 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:56-52 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:57-02 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:57-11 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:57-32 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:57-45 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:58-15 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:58-19 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:58-49 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 03:01-43 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:21-31 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 03:23-17 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:24-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:24-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:28-19 wb Jack and Bobby! o/ 03:33-29 Heading out! o/ 03:33-49 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 03:40-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:40-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:49-02 Yeah this TDL 03:51-16 https://prnt.sc/ksyh3r 03:52-32 I think we've found the inspiration for the cringe RP 03:52-42 Dippys in my area. 03:52-43 Yeah this is TDL 03:53-36 I assume Dippy flew to Louwesiana (However you spell it) to talk to you? 03:54-21 Dippy and TKF meeting irl? 03:54-25 Maybe someday. 03:54-45 One day; 03:54-51 We all shall meet irl 03:55-46 And we all will meet at the Empire State building, we no planning too 03:56-51 All just gonna randomly show up "Oh wait is that oh my goodness it is the TDL wiki members they're all here why wasn't I alerted of this" 03:57-45 What 03:57-46 the 03:57-48 fu- 03:57-59 ^ 03:58-01 What is wrong, young Dipper? 03:58-12 Tell us, Young Dipper 03:58-22 Just what I read. 03:58-39 And what did you read? 03:58-44 What you typed. 03:58-57 BTW, I suggested it before Syde said that. 04:01-35 Dippys in my area. 04:01-39 Yeah this is TDL. 04:02-08 What? 04:03-06 Dippy flew to Louwesiana 04:03-30 Why would I go there? 04:03-37 TO speak to tkf 04:03-42 TO speak to tkf 04:04-02 But I don't like the south. 04:04-12 Racist! 04:04-15 You live in the south 04:04-20 Sure, tkf? 04:04-59 I don't like North Korea. 04:05-34 You..live noth of the south pole 04:05-44 sJorra uses the word I describe the south./s 04:06-14 So, TKF is racist? 04:06-41 Eh, maybe not. 04:07-00 What! 04:07-00 There is no "Eh, maybe not."! 04:07-07 I surely thought Dippy KNEW TKF better! 04:07-14 Civil war 04:07-43 He does not. 04:07-54 Sad, sad. 04:08-55 I don't like Soviet Ukraine 04:09-13 I don't like Soviet Union. 04:10-17 I don't like you two. 04:10-36 Bob, let's get him! 04:11-08 Yer gonna get it now, tkf 04:11-08 The enemy of my enemy is my best friend, ya know? :P 04:14-52 I am AFK, fascinating. 04:15-11 AFK and talking on chat?! 04:15-19 Somehow. 04:18-10 I don't like Eastern Europe either-*punched* 04:19-31 Welcome, Qstlijku. 04:20-07 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 04:20-11 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 04:20-18 Qstlijku will not-- 04:20-25 k 04:20-27 Lmfao. 04:22-19 Now, I have my motto on my Steam. 04:22-40 Paul's even there beneath it all 04:24-06 And what IS yer motto? 04:25-11 Stay indoors, play more games. 04:26-55 Jack, no! 04:28-38 Jack, yes! 04:29-34 Dippy, Dippy, Dippy, Dippy, Dippy, Dippy. 04:29-52 WHAT?! 04:29-55 Dippy, Dippy, Dippy; poor young lad 04:30-54 Dippy, Dippy, Dippy, Dippy, Dippy, Dippy. :) 04:31-10 Going outside and exercise is what all true warriors strive for 04:32-16 https://prnt.sc/ksyh3r lets discuss this 04:32-42 Gaming is better! 04:33-40 Jorra, what the fuck do you want? 04:33-48 Gaming makes you fat; unable to do most things a warrior can! 04:33-52 Dippy. :) 04:33-57 He wants YOU 04:34-04 Wtf, no. 04:34-12 Fat, eh? 04:34-23 I actually want to gain weight. 04:34-34 "Jorra, what you want?" 04:34-34 Jorra: "Dippy. :) " 04:34-53 Why Is this, jn5? 04:35-03 Because I'm too skinny/ 04:35-07 I want to lose some weight and get buff 04:35-38 Dippy. :) 04:36-01 >:( 04:36-09 I don't smile. 04:36-27 DIppy! :D 04:37-03 Dippy! :D 04:37-12 Dippy. (content) 04:37-29 Dippy. (content) 04:38-44 |:( 04:38-51 Jimmie Whales (Angry) 04:41-50 This is dead by Sept 18 04:46-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:47-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:47-20 RIP. 04:47-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:47-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:48-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:48-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:51-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:52-03 Jorra is no longer AFK. 04:53-14 And is now gone. 04:54-10 He's lucky this time 04:54-42 I assume you play lotsa games? 04:54-52 Definitely. 04:59-00 I believe so 05:02-18 Well a fun time was had by all I'm pooped 05:02-26 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:02-57 Yes, I should be- 05:03-26 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 07:06-58 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 07:16-57 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 07:56-40 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 07:56-54 sad, its just a bot 08:01-36 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 08:01-50 Active chats don't exi-- 08:02-09 sad 08:02-36 It is time I stay up all night and make chat great again 08:03-08 idk, what time is it 08:03-26 1am naturally 08:04-02 I am tired but cannot go to sleep 08:04-08 oh 08:04-10 why? 08:05-13 I have had a tough day of handling my chat duties and doing school work at the same time 08:05-32 I feel very tired but I just cant sleep 08:05-45 oh 08:05-57 do u usually have problems sleeping? 08:07-32 I haven't really had a problem with sleeping 08:07-32 The last time something like this happened was like two years ago I would say 08:09-04 oh 08:18-56 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 08:27-03 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 10:13-31 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 10:14-22 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 10:22-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 10:24-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 11:37-48 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 11:38-33 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 11:38-36 o/ 11:39-27 ah so you did joined 11:39-31 welcome 11:39-49 so you unblocked me 11:40-21 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 11:40-28 Yeah 11:40-40 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 11:40-41 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 11:46-03 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 11:46-11 why? 11:46-17 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 11:46-22 Because you blocked me 11:46-22 hmm? 11:46-38 so does that means that you would unblock me? 11:47-45 What? 11:47-55 now i unblocked you as well so are you going to block me again? 11:49-25 I mean that are you going to block my PM again? 11:49-32 idk 11:49-35 Depends on you I guess 11:49-51 how? 11:51-08 idt if this story is ever gonna end,like you block me, I block you again you block me,I block you too and so on....... 11:51-50 like wth is this west heater doing? 11:51-56 uugghhh 11:52-25 his user names are irritating me 11:52-27 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 11:52-57 Missy PM. 11:53-29 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 11:53-31 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 11:54-04 C.Syde PM 11:54-24 Yeah, I saw. 11:55-01 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 11:55-10 PM again 12:01-43 \o 12:02-04 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 12:16-25 Night! o/ 12:17-54 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 12:21-17 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 12:30-03 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 13:31-41 Welcome, FanaticBot. 13:32-00 Welcome, FanaticBot. 13:32-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:33-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:35-35 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 14:04-20 ~ GhastHunter26 has joined the chat ~ 14:19-02 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 14:19-34 ~ StrayNeko has joined the chat ~ 14:21-56 ~ StrayNeko has left the chat ~ 14:27-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:28-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:31-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:31-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:55-42 ~ GhastHunter26 has left the chat ~ 14:57-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:07-08 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 15:07-14 Heaven has now left us........ 15:07-52 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 15:07-54 Heaven has now left us........ 15:07-58 left us? 15:08-03 Welcome, Jamesb1. 15:08-09 For her family! 15:08-11 She gone! 15:08-22 She will never return to TDL. 15:08-26 Wtf 15:08-29 Kk 15:09-21 why? 15:09-55 She's with her e-family! 15:10-07 i am her e-family ;-; 15:10-35 Go to her! 15:10-35 Remind her of this! 15:11-00 go where? 15:11-46 Her DM. 15:12-07 has she really gone for good? 15:12-12 or is this a meme? 15:12-36 Mixture of both. 15:12-56 huh 15:13-23 She has lost interest in this place and hasn't came in ages! 15:14-41 ah 15:14-45 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 15:16-53 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 15:16-55 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 15:17-01 LMFAO. 15:19-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:19-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:23-15 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 15:30-29 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 15:30-32 Welcome, CandyCanMissy. 15:30-55 thank you korra 15:31-08 Korra I am sorry for yesterday 15:31-14 Upon reading the logs, I saw that you once again mentioned a troll by name here earlier today. Please do not do such. 15:31-14 15:31-22 And it's alright, no need to apologize. 15:31-56 hmm can I ask the reason plz? 15:32-01 o/ 15:32-10 The reason for? 15:32-13 (hi) 15:32-21 not mentioning the trolls 15:32-37 1. It's against the chat rules. 15:32-37 2. It feeds the trolls, gives them the attention they want. They're supposed to be ignored. 15:32-51 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 15:33-19 ooh okay,thank you. 15:33-36 Sure. 15:33-36 Welcome, South Ferry. 15:34-37 I suppose we're in a new era. A Heavenless TDL. 15:34-52 so how is everyone? 15:35-02 Fine. 15:35-02 You? 15:35-16 im good, u? 15:35-27 thank god, today I am good too 15:35-50 glad to hear :3 15:36-18 btw I am bored 15:36-24 -_- 15:36-44 Rip. 15:36-55 ahan 15:37-04 hi bored 15:37-24 I just got done talking to the world's best girl. 15:37-24 But she headed out a few minutes ago. :c 15:38-06 i hope she's Aiihuan 15:38-10 isn't she? 15:38-13 yup 15:38-17 XD 15:39-09 what is everyone doing? 15:39-27 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 15:39-32 making a website 15:39-46 hmm and what bout you Korra? 15:40-18 Wondering to join CVN, also being sick. 15:41-17 what is CVN? 15:41-31 and sorry to hear that 15:41-38 get well soon 15:41-41 15:41-47 Thanks. 15:42-09 you're welcome 15:43-18 hope u get better soon korra 15:44-01 Thanks. 15:45-34 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 16:12-54 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 16:13-02 Welcome, CandyCanMissy. 16:13-13 thank you 16:16-46 now here comes TheOnePunchFanatic 16:16-47 lol 16:16-58 Fascinating. 16:17-45 Lol really 16:18-19 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 16:31-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:31-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:31-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:36-49 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 16:37-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:37-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:37-53 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 16:38-23 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 16:41-12 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 16:44-39 Wow 16:44-46 ~ WaffleTheChair has left the chat ~ 17:00-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:01-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:03-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:04-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:04-58 ~ DEACTIVATION ALREADY has joined the chat ~ 17:05-02 WASSUP 17:05-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:05-08 HOPE SAME 17:05-10 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 17:05-11 FOR FANATICBOT 17:05-12 HAHAHA 17:05-23 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 17:05-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:05-50 ~ DEACTIVATION ALREADY has been kicked by FalcoLombardi99 ~ 17:05-51 ~ DEACTIVATION ALREADY has left the chat ~ 17:05-52 ~ DEACTIVATION ALREADY has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 17:06-04 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 17:06-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:06-29 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 17:07-00 ~ MENDES STOP REALLY JUST STOP has joined the chat ~ 17:07-05 ~ MENDES CAN U STOP has joined the chat ~ 17:07-08 hehehe 17:07-10 ~ MENDES STOP REALLY JUST STOP has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 17:07-11 ~ MENDES STOP REALLY JUST STOP has left the chat ~ 17:07-13 ~ MENDES CAN U STOP has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 17:07-14 ~ MENDES CAN U STOP has left the chat ~ 17:08-00 ~ Papjssjnwhe has joined the chat ~ 17:08-04 FUCJ 17:08-05 FUCK 17:08-07 ~ Papjssjnwhe has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 17:08-08 ~ Papjssjnwhe has left the chat ~ 17:08-17 honestly trolls must have no life in order to spend their time making accounts and to keep joining chats 17:09-59 @Meadow ignore the socks 17:11-45 I'm just commenting on trolls in general 17:26-21 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 17:27-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:27-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:31-15 Welcome, Bob Hartington. 17:34-15 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 17:34-17 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 17:34-40 Welcome, Meadowleaf; TheKorraFanatic 17:35-20 welcome bob 17:35-24 did u get sleep? 17:36-12 I finally did 17:36-55 Sleep is a lovely thing 17:37-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:37-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:38-28 Aaaaanyways, bye o/ 17:38-30 ~ Meadowleaf has left the chat ~ 17:39-05 Bye. 17:43-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:43-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:47-35 ~ WaffleTheChair has joined the chat ~ 17:49-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:50-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:52-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:52-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:53-46 Welcome, WaffleTheChair. 17:53-48 And bye. \o 20:17-06 Welcome, FanaticBot. 20:17-31 Dippy 20:18-07 FanaticBot, be a good pet to TheKorraFanatic today 20:18-19 And just what does this mean? 20:18-30 since the bot is your pet 20:21-25 Fascinating. 20:24-11 This means Korra has 3 pets, his bot, his dog, and FalcoLombardi99 20:24-31 Fascinating. 20:24-58 also, our god has gotten unblocked. 20:25-06 I'm not his pet 20:25-09 YAY. 20:25-57 Bring him here, TG. 20:26-12 sure. 20:26-20 I'm a sidekick, not a pet 20:26-39 ~ WaffleTheChair has left the chat ~ 20:26-44 that's what they all say. 20:26-45 You are my sidekick? 20:26-47 Fascinating. 20:27-01 Aii and I call each other our sidekicks. 20:27-01 So, you are not my sidekick. 20:27-06 I'm not a (Robin) for nothing 20:27-43 I'm not a (Robin) for nothing 20:28-36 I'm the only (Robin), not you Korra! 20:28-41 You can be Beast Boy 20:28-50 I am Korra, sadly. 20:29-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:30-18 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 20:31-11 https://movienowbox197189.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Koagoatboy 20:33-25 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 20:34-09 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 20:34-55 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 20:34-59 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 20:35-02 k 20:35-40 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 20:36-48 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 20:37-30 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 20:37-55 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 20:38-14 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 20:38-58 o/ 20:39-04 heya 20:39-09 (hi) 20:39-13 hey Missy (Robin) 20:39-21 Welcome, CandyCanMissy. 20:39-30 Hey Falco and Korra 20:41-09 TG gets no greeting? 20:42-40 ? 20:42-48 TG = Akumi 20:44-27 ooh okay 20:45-00 Welcome, TG Akumi. 20:45-55 Welcome, TG Akumi. 20:46-11 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 20:46-12 How is TG Akumi? 20:47-08 TG Akumi is doing wonderful. My doggo came in here to greet me ^^ 20:48-12 I always wanted to be a budcrate too. Whatever that is. 20:48-17 Same. 20:49-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:49-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:49-48 I want to get something to eat, but at the same time I'm sick and I'm like "eh" at the thought of food. ; - ; 20:50-05 i hate that ; - ; 20:50-08 @Akumi here's the link for user rights request https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/The_Demon%27s_Light_Wiki:Requests/Assistant 20:50-17 Wat. 20:50-18 since you seem to want to be an assistant 20:50-30 What! 20:50-32 oh, i have no intention for gaining rights here anytime soon. 20:50-49 oh 20:52-44 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 20:53-11 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 20:54-28 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 20:54-56 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 20:55-39 He's just as godlike as I remembered him. 20:56-31 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 20:57-12 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 20:57-34 wait did he say that in chat 20:57-42 i might be lagging so i can't see it 20:57-59 What! 20:58-04 Welcome, CandyCanMissy. 20:58-33 thank you 20:58-39 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 20:58-53 I remember when it was my dream to get chat mod rights on a wiki 20:59-07 Ah 20:59-25 User rights shouldn't be a "dream" though. 20:59-26 @Bob turn your dreams into potentially a reality https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/The_Demon%27s_Light_Wiki:Requests/Chat_Moderator 21:00-03 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 21:00-09 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 21:00-15 Was a dream of Hart Old Bob @tkf 21:00-15 You know how Hart Old Bob was 21:01-11 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 21:01-12 and just how was Hart Old Bob? 21:01-18 Bread and butter, FL99 21:01-56 Would he meme about having crushes and tell others to tell said girls? (therp) 21:03-41 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 21:04-22 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 21:04-45 I did not tell you to do so, however 21:04-45 You suggested it and I said "Sure" (Sure, a common meme) 21:04-54 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 21:05-01 It's like 2 a.m. and I am still up 21:05-05 Sadly, you suggested it and I said "Sure." 21:05-05 Nice try. 21:05-07 Head to sleep, CCM. 21:05-15 oh boy. 21:05-23 this is a fun conversation to have on main. 21:05-24 hmm I don't want to 21:05-37 Then don't. 21:05-43 then do homework @Missy 21:05-58 It's done 21:06-07 It is done, FalcoLombardi99. 21:06-15 Tomorrow is my exam 21:06-23 Sure. 21:06-25 Plz pray for me 21:06-45 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 21:06-46 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 21:07-17 (therp) 21:07-25 ? 21:07-31 If you have an exam tomorrow, why are you staying up past 2 AM? Lol- 21:07-50 cze of tension 21:08-06 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 21:08-22 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 21:08-32 try to get some sleep 21:08-36 ^ 21:08-40 hmm yeah 21:08-51 if you don't get any sleep you'll do worse on the exam 21:08-57 i think I should leave now 21:09-26 Have a nice day everyone! 21:09-33 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 21:09-36 i am back 21:09-50 farewell. 21:10-06 So CandyCanMissy is twelve hours ahead of me i presume? 21:10-08 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 21:10-16 Farewell, CandyCanMissy. 21:10-22 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 21:11-13 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 21:11-51 Let's hold a trivial discussion. 21:12-08 Sure. 21:12-13 Now I will bbigMOD. 21:12-26 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 21:13-13 Trivia questions i presume 21:13-23 Trivia questions i presume 21:13-33 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 21:13-51 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 21:14-20 :) 21:19-08 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 21:19-12 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 21:21-14 This is dead by Oct 18 :) 21:22-27 So I'm never getting my rights back how sad 21:22-27 nope 21:22-50 @Akumi you will get your rights on TDL if you request :) 21:22-57 and after everyone votes 21:23-00 :) 21:23-07 lol, i was quoting something from another chat 21:23-18 oh 21:23-32 >You will get your rights on TDL if you request 21:23-47 Even if she does request, it's not guaranteed it would pass! 21:24-08 that's why I said and after everyone votes. 21:24-15 but obviously it would, because i'm TG Akumi for a reason 21:24-20 ^ 21:24-27 Who wouldn't vote for TG? 21:24-30 #TGForCrat 21:24-52 What would the chances be that i would become chat mod if i request? Asking for a friend! 21:25-18 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 21:25-20 o/ 21:25-21 To be blunt, low. 21:25-21 I don't think we need anymore staff currently. 21:25-26 Welcome, C.Syde65. 21:25-30 True. 21:25-40 @Bob 1% 21:25-48 I must tell this to my friend 21:25-52 which friend? 21:26-03 welcome, Syde (Robin) 21:27-13 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 21:27-44 Uhh 21:27-44 FanaticBot 21:29-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:38-14 :( chat died ;( 21:39-21 Bye! o/ 21:39-25 Gotta head out now. 21:39-34 But I'll be back in less than two hours. 21:39-39 Slightly more than an hour. 21:39-51 Farewell. 21:39-56 Farewell, C.Syde65. 21:40-03 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 21:40-36 Oh noes :( 21:42-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:42-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:53-32 Dead by Oct 18 21:55-10 https://mindspace.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:382 ?? 21:56-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:57-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:01-33 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 22:05-05 Bread and butter statement, tkf 22:05-57 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 22:06-17 Hey (Robin) 22:07-18 I am bored 22:07-43 Sad 22:08-22 Welcome, FalcoLombardi99. 22:09-26 Someone reply to the cringe RP! 22:09-48 You 22:10-04 I already did, however 22:16-43 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:17-36 o/ 22:21-09 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:26-05 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:27-08 Heaven never coming back 22:27-10 Lmfao 22:27-55 Then we'll replace her 22:29-32 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 22:29-36 o/ 22:29-47 Hey Q (Robin) 22:30-02 So did anyone see my weird chat report from this morning? 22:30-10 In CCR that is 22:30-11 No 22:30-21 Falco are you in that server? 22:30-25 I can't remember now 22:30-26 Heaven is currently on another chat, SF. 22:30-28 ____ box chat. 22:30-35 I saw it. @Q 22:30-44 @Q CCR? 22:30-55 Yeah 22:31-00 Chat reports for Community Central 22:31-06 I'm on there 22:31-38 Oh 22:32-08 But I'm not active on that server 22:32-30 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:32-55 I had a minute headache 22:33-54 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 22:34-03 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:34-29 What chat, O' Fanatic? 22:35-06 Moviebox aka TDL's "worst enemy" 22:35-14 And who is this? 22:35-18 *ho 22:35-20 *how 22:35-35 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:35-50 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:35-58 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 22:35-59 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 22:36-03 This is Bob Hartington 22:36-21 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:36-29 FanaticBot, no! 22:37-57 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:38-32 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:39-02 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:39-06 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:39-41 So you can see how many users you sent an announcement to? 22:39-59 Yep. 22:40-28 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:40-51 tkf did you pm me 22:41-33 No. 22:41-50 It says you PMed me but the pm is empty 22:42-05 that happens to me on CC sometimes. 22:45-55 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:46-26 Heya Ferry old chum old pal buddy o' mine 22:48-33 sure 22:54-17 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:55-11 http://prntscr.com/ktbnl6 22:55-16 (facepalm) 22:55-43 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:55-51 Make him a chat mod plz 22:55-55 Lmao. 22:56-20 Now I'm heading out 22:56-21 \o 22:56-30 \o 22:56-33 Q, no! 22:56-43 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 22:57-44 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 22:58-18 Heaven! 22:58-47 Heaven has now joined us. 22:59-00 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 22:59-01 o/ 22:59-12 aloha 22:59-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:59-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:59-49 O' Heaven! 23:00-02 lol. 23:00-08 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:00-14 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:00-24 How is the e-family 23:01-05 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:01-42 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:03-36 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:03-49 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:05-14 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:07-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:07-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:09-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:09-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:13-08 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:14-33 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:17-05 When shall Ep5 be finished? 23:17-50 Hopefully now 23:18-22 I truly hope so 23:18-54 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:19-13 I truly hope so too. 23:19-44 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 23:20-03 Same 23:21-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:21-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:28-34 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 23:28-39 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 23:28-48 Waiter, there's a Chase McFly in my chat. 23:29-10 :o 23:29-15 MoH has returned. 23:29-17 Welcome, Chase McFly. 23:29-20 Andstrue. 23:29-24 *And true 23:29-35 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 23:30-02 Welcome, Chase McFly 23:30-06 :) 23:30-21 ... 23:30-32 I feel tired 23:30-37 I do too. 23:31-15 ... 23:31-26 ... 23:31-35 ... 23:31-38 Hey Akumi! o/ 23:31-44 Hey Akumi! O/ 23:31-55 Syde (facepalm) 23:31-57 Hey Akumi! o/ 23:32-02 You broke the chain. 23:32-05 Hey Akumi! o/ 23:32-16 Didn't want to turn it into a spamming thing. 23:32-24 I actually did consider continuing the chain. 23:32-27 But I held back. 23:32-32 Didn't want to turn it into a spamming thing. 23:32-35 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 23:32-36 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:32-45 True, CS65. 23:32-46 I actually did consider continuing the chain 23:32-51 But I held back. 23:34-07 You didn't 23:34-25 Huh. 23:34-43 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 23:34-51 Huh--I actually did consider on continuing the new chain 23:34-51 But I held back 23:35-44 O' Heaven, no! 23:44-28 lol. 23:44-41 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 23:49-40 What if I told you 23:49-46 TDL chat is dead 23:50-45 Start a conversation Category:Wikia Chat logs